The rare one
by My-Black-Wonderland
Summary: Kuro is the rare extra member of the Zodiac. (I suck at summary's just read it XD) YukixOOC Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my room, hoping something to do would come into my mind so I wouldn't have to stare at my room walls another day in a row. I heard footsteps come towards the door and unlock it. I was in a room that was locked up and had no windows, all from Akitos orders. I was apparently his favourite of the Zodiac animals; I didn't understand that because he treated me like shit. I heard my door open and I turned my head and saw Akito walking towards me, with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want now, Akito?" I tried to sound annoyed instead of bored.

"Look at me when I'm going to talk to you, Kuro." Akito snapped. I just rolled my eyes, I knew he had finally had enough of me because he threw me into the wall. I ground and tried to pick myself up, my arms shaking a bit. He walked back up to me, a larger smirk on his face.

"Why do you keep me here if you don't even like me?" I coughed out. He grabbed a chunk of my hair and pulled my face up.

"Where else would you go if it wasn't for me?" He spat in my face, his words harsh and sharp.

"I'm sure Shigure wouldn't mind having me stay with him." I smirked, and he pushed my face to the ground.

"You're such a disappointment, Kuro. You should have never been born, you were a mistake. Just like your brother." He growled.

"You don't know how many times you have already told me that." I felt a flash of pain over my boy. I looked up and saw glass of a vase shattered everywhere around me.

"Get out of my sight you stupid monster." He growled.

I got up and walked out of my room and ran out the gate into the forest. I didn't care where I was going but I knew for the first time in my life I was free. Blood dripped from my arms and legs that had pieces of glass in them and from the twig tearing at my legs.

My pace slowed down and I started to see black splotches in my vision. I dropped to the ground. But before the darkness took over, I saw grey and brown.

**(sorry first chapter is short, I hope you like it. Please like and review c:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Shigure, who is she?" A girls voice finally came to me.  
"Oh, you should find out soon, look she is finally coming back to us." My eyes fluttered open and I saw Shigure and a brown haired girl sitting watching over me. I moved my head a bit and looked around.  
"Shigure... oh look. Kuro, you are awake." I looked over at the door and saw Yuki smiling at me.  
"Yuki." I smilled a bit back at him. Yuki walked over to me and placed a wet wash cloth over my forehead.  
"If I may ask, what brings us the pleasure to have you here?" Yuki sat next to the Brunnette girl  
"Akito... I got tired of how he treated me." I sighed. "He threw me aroung a bit then told me to get out so I did." I looked at him, who looked at me with sad eyes. Shigure pipped up a bit.  
"Well Kuro, you are welcomed to stay here. I'm sure kyo wouldn't mind sharing-"  
"LIKE HELL I WOULD MIND SHARING ANYTHING WITH ANYONE." Kyo burst therogh the door then saw me lying on the pile of blankets, then the anger left his face. "Oh..."  
"Oh! Well, Kuro can share a room with me, since we are both girls. I'm sure my bed is big enough for the both of us if needed." The Brunette girl smiled at me, shaking off Kyo's outburst.  
"I think that might be a good idea for now Tohru." Shirgure said. Kyo walked over and joined everyone else sitting next to where I was sitting.  
"What are you doing here Kuro?" Kyo asked as soon as he sat down.  
"Yuki... Please tell him. I don't want to say it anymore."  
" I don't want to hear it from that damn rat." Kyo's tone pipped up his tone to a low yell.  
" Akito told me to get out after throwing me around. So I came here." I explained for the second time.  
"I'm going to go get dinner ready." Tohru got up and went to the kitchen. Yuki watched her as she got up with a smile on his face.  
"Does the Prince like her?" I chuckled a bit as I said this. Yuki looked at me with a suprised facial expression.  
"You know that's not true." He said softly. I knew that, maybe it's just the thought of loyalty that made me feel important so I questioning.  
"AH THIS IS GROSS LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE YOU DAMN RAT." Tohru opened the door at the time he yelled that.  
"Sister?" She asked questionly.


End file.
